L'amnésie de l'amour
by Eleonore Spring
Summary: Après une chut, Bella oublie qu'elle est en couple avec Jacob et ne se rappelle que d'une chose, qu'elle est amoureuse depuis 7 ans d'Edward Cullen, son meilleur ami. Mais Bella découvrira bien des secrets sur son passé. ALL HUMAN - LEMON.
1. Parce que je t'aime

Bonjour à toutes, voici ma nouvelle fiction, l'amnésie de l'amour. Pour le moment j'arrête The Wonders of Life. Je vais peut être la reprendre mais avant je vais la reécrire. Alors voilà, bonne lecture :)

**Résumé :** Après une chut dans des escaliers, Bella oublie qu'elle est en couple avec Jacob et ne se rappelle que d'une chose ; qu'elle est amoureuse depuis 7 ans d'Edward Cullen, son meilleur ami.

* * *

L'AMNESIE DE L'AMOUR.

Chapitre 1. Parce que je t'aime.

**PDV BELLA**

La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante se trouvait juste au dessus de moi. J'étais dans un lit, ça c'est sur mais pas dans ma chambre. Une drôle d'odeur régnait dans la pièce, mélange de javel et d'un tas d'autres produits. Puis un murmure, enfin, des murmures me ramenèrent à la réalité. La première voix, je l'a reconnaitrai entre mille. Une douce petite voix. Tanya Cullen, ou ma meilleure amie. Puis il y eu cette voix, oui cette voix, celle d'Edward Cullen, son frère jumeaux, meilleure ami ou l'homme pour qui j'avais le béguin depuis maintenant 7 ans pile aujourd'hui. Le jour ou j'avais rencontré mes meilleurs amis dans le seule parc de Forks à l'âge de 5 ans, je pleurais, juste parce que, avec toutes la maladresse que j'avais, j'étais tombée et je m'étais ouvert les deux genoux. Et Esmée, la mère d'Edward et Tanya m'avait vu et était venue me voir pour me mettre des pansement, car Edward était "_un vrai petit casse cou et qu'elle avait toujours des pansements."_ m'avait-t-elle dit. Depuis, au fil du temps, ils étaient devenue mes meilleurs amis et cela dure depuis maintenant 12 ans.

Les murmures devinrent de plus en plus fort. Je luttais contre l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais eux n'étaient pas du même avis que moi. Mes paupières se mirent à bouger doucement, aveuglé par cette lumière blanche, les murmures devenant de plus en plus fort.

"Tanya, Tanya ! Mais tais toi ! Regarde elle se réveille... elle se réveille. Tanya elle se réveille !"

"Mais j'ai vu ! Et tais toi, toi plutôt. Tu parles trop fort pour elle !"

"Gneh !"

"Gneh toi même !"

"Mais vous avez fini ? C'est pas de adolescents de 17 ans que j'ai, mais des gamins"

Ha.. Esmée, toujours à se plaindre de Edward et Tanya.. Elle me fera toujours rire. Elle aura beau se plaindre d'eux, elle les aimera toujours. Le matelas sur mon côté droit s'affaissa et je sentis une main caresser ma joue le plus doucement possible.

"Bella ? Bella debout..."

"Mmmh.."

Je laissais mes yeux s'ouvrir lentement, les laissant s'adapter à la lumière. Edward était penché au dessus de moi, son magnifique sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres, comme toujours.

"Hey.."

"Ca va ma belle ? T'as fait une belle chut, comme d'habitude quoi.." un sourire dans la voix. J'essayais péniblement de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé mais impossible. Rien, nada, nothing tous ce que vous voulez.

"Mais où suis-je ? Et que c'est-il passé ?"

"Tu es à l'hôpital et tu es tombé dans les escaliers au lycée. Tu ne te souviens de rien du tous ?"

Je murmurais un petit "non" que seul Edward était capable d'entendre. Juste après, Tanya apparut, un petit sourire sur le visage. Ca ne lui ressemblé pas, elle qui avait toujours de grand sourire et qui était toujours joyeuse. Mais je ne m'attardais pas sur ça, peut être était-elle comme ça du fait que je sois à l'hôpital. Je n'en savais rien.

"Belly, tu vas mieux ? Tu sais j'ai eu si peur quand tu es tombé, tous ça c'est de la faute de Jacob, il n'aurait jamais du dire ça, tu sais comment il est, c'est leurs testostérones et comme tous.." Je l'a coupais, ne comprenant pas de qui elle pouvait bien parler.

"Jacob ? Mais qui es-ce ?"

"Le truc qui tu appelles petit ami !"

"Edward !"

"Quoi Maman ? T'as vu ce qu'il lui fait, c'est de pire en pire et... Pardon ? Tu ne sais pas qui est Jacob ?"

"Non, de qui vous parlez, je ne vous suis pas.." C'est vrai, qui était ce Jacob ? Et pourquoi Edward dit-il que c'est mon "petit ami" ? Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami sauf Mike Newton en 5ème mais ça n'avait pas durée plus de 1 mois.

"Tu sais au moins qui je suis ? Hein ? Nan parce que là Bella, tu me fais peur, si c'est une blague c'est vraiment pas drôle.."

"Non madame, qui êtes vous, que voulez-vous ?" Je ne pus retenir un léger rire sortir de ma bouche, faisant apparaître mon sourire préféré sur la bouche de Tanya.

"T'inquiète Chou, t'es la seule personne que je ne peux oublier, tu es bien trop importante pour moi voyons !"

"Et moi ?"

"Toi ? Mmmh je ne sais pas, j'hésite.."

"Nan Bella, tu dois te souvenir de moi ! C'est moi enfin !"

"Ravie de vous connaître Enfin, c'est un très jolie prénom.."

"Bella..."

"Et c'est qu'en plus tu me crois ?" dis-je en riant. Il sourit et vient me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant doucement. Sa tête vint se nicher dans mon cou, son souffle chatouillant légèrement mon cou. Nous restâmes comme ça, moi faisant de petits cercles avec mes pouces dans son dos tandis que je parlais avec Tanya.

"Sincèrement, tu ne te souviens pas de Jacob ?"

"Non du tout, je ne vois pas qui ça peut bien être."

"Tu veux peut-être le voir ? Je crois qu'il est dans le couloir"

"Attend Tanya, je vais prévenir d'abord papa pour qu'il vienne voir Bella, ensuite on verra."

"D'accord maman."

Je regardais Esmée partir tandis que Tanya s'asseyait à côté de moi dans le fauteuil. La respiration d'Edward avait ralentis depuis tous à l'heure. Il était à présent allongé mais il avait laissé sa tête dans mon cou, me serrant toujours, très fort mais ce n'était pas étouffant parce que c'était lui. Je remontais une de mes mains jusque dans ses cheveux et la passais lentement dedans, dans sa belle tignasse auburn.

"Il a du s'endormir à mon avis. Ca fait 3 jours qu'il ne dort et mange pas."

"Il va pas bien ?"

"Si si c'est juste parce que tu étais à l'hôpital, il est resté là, pendant 3 jours à attendre que tu te réveilles."

"Oh je vois.." ma main continuait à caresser ses cheveux, le plus lentement possible jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive.

"Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens bien, pas de vertige ou d'autres choses.. bizarre ?"

"Euh.. non ça va je n'ai rien de ce que tu as cité."

"Bella, tu oublies pas ta perte de mémoire ?"

"Ah oui, tous le monde me parle d'un dénommé Jacob qui est soit disant mon "petit ami" mais j'ignore complètement qui il est."

"Jacob ? Ce truc ?"

"Carlisle ! J'ai déjà repris ton fils, je ne vais te reprendre non plus."

"Désolé c'est sortie tous seul.. Euh oui alors euh.. Chez nous on appelle ça l'amnésie de l'amour.. Le fait d'oublier la personne avec qui nous sommes pour ne penser qu'à la personne que l'on aime vraiment et pas une personne avec qui on est sortie sachant qu'on avait plus de sentiments pour une autre personne."

"Et papa, tu ne penses pas que si Bella revoie Jacob elle va s'en rappeler ?"

"Peut être on peut toujours essayer."

Tanya quitta la pièce suivis de Esmée et Carlisle. Edward dormait toujours, enfin je le pensais, il ne bougeait pas et sa respiration était calme. Ma main vint descendre jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque, caressant le partie la plus sensible de sa nuque. Un petit gémissement se fit entendre, je pris ça comme un encouragement et je me mis à continuer, le faisant continuer ses petits gémissements.

"Réveille toi Edward.."

"Hum.."

"Allez Edward, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu es complètement fatigué et tu vas avoir mal au dos à dormir comme ça." Il bougeait de façon à se placer dans une meilleure position. "Regarde comme ça j'aurais pas mal au dos puis j'veux rester avec toi."

"Moi aussi j'aimerai bien,, Je viens chez toi dès que je sors." Une petit moue apparut sur son visage "Mais tu sors quand, hein ?" Je lui faisait un petit bisou sur la joue et souriait. "Je n'en sais rien, attendons que ton père revienne, il est partie avec ta mère et Tanya chercher ce Jacob"

Edward se mit à rire juste avant que Tanya arrive avec Carlisle et Esmée suivit d'un jeune homme d'origine Indienne, a peut prêt ma taille et tous en muscle, les cheveux plus court qu'Edward. Il me regardait comme si d'être là le saoulé un peu, beaucoup même. "Bella je.." mais il se stoppa quand il vit la grimace sur mon visage, une grimace de dégoût en fait. Comment avais-je pu sortir avec ça ? C'est pas du tous mon type, vu comment il est musclé on dirait qu'il prend des stéroïdes et sa taille, oulala... Il est petit quoi ! Moi qui mets tous le temps des talons, à coup sur, je le dépasse. Ma grimace disparu de mon visage quand Tanya intervint.

"Bella, il ne te rappelle rien ?" L'espoir s'entendait dans sa voix. Elle souhaitait vraiment que je me rappelle de lui. "C'est Jacob, Jacob Black" Je le regardais, cherchant à me souvenir de lui mais rien ne venez. "Vraiment Tanya rien ne me vient à l'esprit en le regardant. Je suis désolé.. Jacob, mais tu ne me dis rien."

"Oh très bien.. Je..vais y aller et si tu te rappelles de moi, tiens moi au courant." Il partit et Tanya me regarda. "Bon, moi je vais rentrer, je suis crevé, Edward tu rentres avec moi ?"

"Nan, pas tant que Bella est ici, je rentre que quand elle rentre."

"Et qui va m'emmener à la plus GROSSE soirée de Forks ? Puisque tu veux pas que je prenne ta voiture.."

"Trouves toi un pigeon puis il est hors de question que je te prête ma voiture, tu as vu dans quelle état est la tienne ? Alors non."

"Mais.. Bon, je suis sûr que papa voudra bien laisser sortir Bella, hein papa ?" dit-elle se retournant vers son père. "Oui bien sûr, elle est tous à fait en état."

"Mais je veux rester avec Bella moi !" Edward me regardait, me suppliant du regard. "Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi, tu sais, avec leurs boulots, mes parents sont pas là alors... Au fait Carlisle, tu n'as pas prévenue mes parents n'es ce pas ?" Si Renée apprenait que j'étais tombé puis que j'étais restée deux jours endormis, elle aurait eu une attaque sur le coup puis Charlie, ne parlons pas de Charlie. Il aurait eu pire que Renée, je ne sais pas quoi, mais ça aurait été pire que maman.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment ils sont, et je n'ai rien dit."

"Merci Carlisle, vous êtes mon sauveur." Je lui souriais, puis il m'annonça qu'il devait partir voir un autre patient. Edward accepta finalement d'amener Tanya chez Irina, une sorte de Barbie pouffiasse avec une voix nasillarde, et tous le corps refait des seins jusqu'aux cheveux. Edward et moi étions invité mais Irina étant l'ex -_salope_- de petite amie d'Edward, nous avions décliné l'invitation. Edward détestait toujours Irina, car elle n'était sortie avec lui que pour atteindre la popularité qu'elle souhaitait plus que tous. Et dire que quand elle sortait avec Edward elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre, personne dont tous le monde ignore le nom. Il paraît même qu'elle sortirait encore avec lui.

"Bon, tu viens avec moi pour emmener Tanya ou je repasse te chercher ?"

"Oh.. Je vais venir, comme ça, plus vite on sera chez moi, plus vite je pourrais manger ma glace du soir."

"Ou toi ! Même après un choque, tu perds pas le Nord."

•••••

Je me trouvais actuellement dans la voiture d'Edward avec Tanya direction, chez Irina. Je savais que je devais accompagner Edward, car j'étais sur que Irina ferait tous pour qu'Edward vienne et comme monsieur est toujours, enfin je crois, amoureux d'elle, il aurait accepté puis se retrouverait bourré et après qui viendra le chercher ? MOI. Alors non, j'en ai pas trop envie, surtout dans mon état, j'ai un espèce de mal au crâne, c'est insupportable.

"Bella ça va t'es toute pâle ?"

"Ouais ça va, j'ai un peu mal à la tête"

_Ouais, tu veux plutôt dire que quelqu'un te frappe avec un marteau-piqueur à l'intérieur oui !_

"On va se dépêcher de rentrer. Tanya, je m'arrête devant et je repars directe." Aucune réponse.

"Tanya ?" Edward regarda dans son rétro pour voir une Tanya, regardant son Blackberry, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Edward et moi nous nous regardions puis nous nous mîmes à rire et dire à l'unisson : "Seth !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je disais, je m'arrête juste devant, tu pars là-bas et je rentre directe je reste pas, Bella a mal à la tête."

"Ouais ouais, de toutes façon, on est arrivé. Bisous et tu passes me chercher ou je me débrouille ?"

"Euh.. Je suis sûr que ce chère Seth serait ravie de te raccompagner."

"Edward ! Bon je m'en vais sinon je vais te tuer. Je me débrouillerai. Bisous" Tanya quitta la voiture et une fois qu'elle eu refermé la porte, Edward démarra au quart de tour, ce qui me fis me plaquer contre mon siège. "Nan mais ca va pas ?"

"Désolé, j'ai vu Irina s'approcher de la voiture."

"Pourquoi tu l'évites, je croyais que.." Ca me dégouté de dire cela mais.. "tu étais toujours amoureux d'elle, et ce depuis que vous avez rompu, il y a 4 mois."

"En faite, je crois que depuis ce qui m'est arrivé la dernière fois, et bien j'ai fait une crois que Irina."

"Attend attend attend, tu as dit quoi ? Que depuis qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, t'as fait une croix sur Irina ? Ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ?"

"Je déteste quand tu m'appelles avec mon prénom et nom complet, et tu le sais.."

"Ne change pas de sujet !" De légère rougeur apparurent sur ses joues accompagnés par un magnifique sourire, comme celui que j'aime tant.

"Ok, et bien, j'ai eu comme une révélation pour une fille."

"Et c'est.. qui ?"

"Je peux pas te le dire."

"Mais je suis ta meilleure amie !" Je lui faisais une petite moue, celle avec laquelle j'avais toujours tous ce que je voulais. Mais cette fois ci, il me fit non de la tête se retenant de rire. "Ca ne marchera pas cette fois."

"Mais allez quoi, je suis ta meilleure amie, dit moi qui c'est."

"Si je te le dis, ça gâchera toutes mes chances, enfin, ouais on va dire ça, de pourvoir sortir avec elle, ou la perdre tous simplement" Je le regardais, confuse. Pourquoi ça gâcherais ses chance de sortir avec elle ou de la perdre ? La, je ne le suivais pas.

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Edward, rien de ce que tu as dit va arriver. Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est la fatigue qui te fais dire ça." Il venait d'arriver dans le petit chemin menant à ma maison. Il se gara dans notre grand garage, à sa place que ma mère lui avait fabriqué. Vous vous rendez compte ? Quand mes parents avaient conçu la maison, ils avaient fait, on va dire, un garage un peu beaucoup trop grand, donc Edward avait eu sa propre place. C'est ça d'avoir des parents architectes. Edward coupa le moteur puis il se tourna vers moi.

"Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?"

"Ben.." _Avoues que tu en as envie de savoir qui c'est. C'est vrai ça fait 7 ans que tu l'aimes mais depuis ton amnésie de l'amour, tu peux encore mieux te concentrer sur lui, sans ce Jacob machin truc.. _"Oui.."

"Ok, je vais te le dire, c'est toi."

Quoi ! C'est une blague. Alors la bravo Edward, 10/10 moi je dis. Si il se croit marrant c'est raté. C'en ai presque blessant sachant que je l'aimes, or il ne le sait pas. "C'est pas drôle Edward, réellement..." Je baissais les yeux, quittais la voiture et je me dépêchais de rentrer à l'intérieur.

**PDV EDWARD**

"Bella !" Je sortais le plus rapidement de la voiture et lui courait après, j'attrapais son bras juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte d'entrée. "Bella.. Ecoute moi Bella."

"Je t'écoute !" Oula, tous sauf ce ton, c'est pas bon ça. Bravo Edward tu l'as énervé.

"Bella, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?"

"Comme ça quoi ? Bon tu rentres ou pas ?"

"Oui" Je la suivais lentement dans la maison. Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, je la prenais dans mes bras. Elle essayait de partir mais je la serrais fort. "Bella, on peut parler ?" Elle hocha simplement la tête puis se tourna vers moi.

"Que veux tu ?"

"De qui es-tu amoureuse pour avoir oublié Jacob ?" Elle détourna le regard pour cacher de légère rougeurs.

"Mademoiselle Swan, me cacheriez vous quelque chose ?"

"Euh.. Et bien.."

"T'es grillé, allez dit moi" Je voulais savoir, même si j'en étais sur la réponse allait me faire mal. Car oui, cela faisait 3 ans pile que j'étais amoureux de Bella. J'étais sortis avec Irina il y a 6 mois pour essayer d'oublier le fais que Bella sortais avec Jacob. Le jour où j'avais appris que Irina me trompait, j'avais rompu avec elle et joué le garçon blessé. Mais de sortir avec Irina n'avait rien fait, au contraire, j'étais encore plus amoureux de Bella. C'est vrai, comparé à Irina, Bella est dix fois, voir plus, nettement plus belle que Irina. Irina était refaite de partout, quand je la touchais ça me donné envie de vomir. Je sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fais pour tenir 2 mois avec elle. Enfin bref. J'avais su que j'étais amoureux de Bella le jour de l'anniversaire de nos 9 ans d'amitié avec Tanya. Il y avait eu comme un déclic dans ma tête quand elle m'avait serré pour me remercier de la fête. Je ne sais quoi comme déclic mais cela avait changé les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. D'amitié il était devenu amour. Alors je l'avais serré très fort, le plus fort que j'avais pu. Mais Tanya était arrivé et avait attrapé Bella pour la serrer elle aussi. Bella et moi nous étions regardé puis elle était partie. Bella me rappela à la réalité quand je l'entendis souffler légèrement.

"Je te le dirais plus tard mais pas maintenant. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire je te rappelle."

"A bon ? Qui nous a dit qu'elle ne souhait strictement rien ?"

"C'est moi, mais c'est le truc que j'ai trouvé pour sortir de cette situation." Elle se mit a rire, tous comme moi. Je lui embrassais le front et la serrait dans mes bras. "Es ce que j'aurai un cadeau au moins ?"

"Bien sûr ma belle, mais tu l'auras se soir."

"Il est 22h Edward. Dans deux heures c'est plus mon anniversaire."

"Attend un peu alors. Sinon tu as faim ?"

"Non ça va. Allez viens, c'est aussi l'anniversaire de notre rencontre je te rappelle."

"C'est vrai."

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon et nous parlâmes de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que Bella m'arrête de parler en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

"Il est 23h30..."

"Et .. ?"

"Mon cadeau.."

Je lui souriais. Le seule cadeau que je voulais lui offrir, c'était juste de lui dire mes sentiments pour elle mais avec la chut au lycée et son hospitalisation, cela m'avait un peu stoppé. Je pouvais aussi l'embrasser, mais le fait qu'elle me rejette quand je l'embrasserais me faisait plus peur comparé au rejet de si je lui avouais.

"Euh.. Ouais bien sûr, ton cadeau.."

"Tu n'as pas de cadeau, n'es ce pas ?" dit-elle en souriant.

"Si si, j'en ai un mais.."

"Mais quoi ?" Elle me faisait ses fameux yeux de chiens battu, ceux auquel je ne résiste jamais.

"Non Bella pas ses yeux.." dis-je en me tournant. Elle me sauta dessus et me fit basculer pour se mettre au dessus de moi.

_Bon Cullen vas-y embrasse la qu'on en finisse, t'es devenu une vraiment meuf en fait. Je l'embrasse ou je l'embrasse pas._

Je voulais l'embrasser, j'en avais envie mais j'avais juste peur.

_C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es devenue une meuf !_ Ca suffit ! C'est bon je vais le faire. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement pour l'embrasser, Bella déposait ses douces et sensuelles lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réagis pas de suite mais quand je réalisais ce qui se passé, mes mains venaient se placer autour de son cou, mes lèvres bougeant contre les siennes. Je mis doucement fin au baiser, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle évita mon regard, ses joues s'empourprant d'un magnifique rouge.

"Hey Bella.." Ma voix n'était qu'un simple murmure, je n'osais pas parler plus fort. Elle tourna douce la tête, de façon à se retrouver devant moi.

"Hey Eddy.." Un magnifique sourire apparut sur son sublime visage. J'approchais mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, la regardant. Nous restâmes comme cela sans bouger pendant je ne sais combien de temps, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'étais bien avec elle, comme cela, à la regarder. Je décidais au bout d'un moment de briser le silence.

"Bella je.."

"Chut ! Laisse moi parler. Je voulais pas t'embrasser mais je.."

"Moi je voulais."

"Tu voulais ?"

"Oui je.. c'était ça mon cadeau enfin je voulais te dire un truc mais au final je me suis dis que t'embrasser serait mieux." Mes joues prient une jolie teinte rouge tandis que mon regard se détournait du sien.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu m'embrasser ?"

"Parce que je.." Je voulais pas lui avouer comme ça. Il fallait que je trouve un sujet pour changer de conversation.

"Et pour tu m'as embrassé ?"

"Ben parce que.. Nan mais oh ! Ne change pas de sujet."

"Mais pas du tout."

"Bon, on fait comme avant alors, on le dit en même."

Bella et moi nous regardions dans les yeux : "3..2..1.. c'estparcejet'aime!" On était tellement aller vite, que nous avions à peine remarqué que nous avions dit la même chose.

"C'est vrai Edward ? Tu ne m'as pas mentis dans la voiture ?"

"Pourquoi je te mentirais ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Comme c'est toi que j'aime, je pensais que tu blaguais, parce que je sais que tu es toujours amoureux de Irina.

"Bella, ne pense pas ça, j'étais sortie avec Irina juste pour oublier le fait que tu sortais avec Jacob et quand j'ai su qu'elle me trompait, j'ai cassé et j'ai fait le garçon blessé. C'était juste pour ça. C'est toi que j'aime, depuis 3 ans même."

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Tu sais que tu m'as fait attendre 4 ans Cullen, c'est 4 ans de trop. A cause de ça, je suis sortie avec un mec plus petit que moi et.. moche en plus !" Je laissais échapper un rire : "Alors comme ça, pour toi ça fait 7 ans ? Tu sais je pourrais te retourner ta phrase Swan."

"Oui mais.. c'est.. c'est les mecs qui font le premier pas."

"Toujours les mots pour répondre. Allez, cessons de parler." Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler que mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siens. Elles se mirent à bouger tendrement les unes contre les autres. Les mains de Bella vinrent se glisser lentement sous mon t-shirt, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle le pouvait, me fait frisonner de tous mon corps. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches puis je les faisais remonter ton le long de son dos puis je les posais sur sa nuque. Ses mains vinrent se mêler à mes cheveux, ses ongles me griffant légèrement. Puis elle tira sur ma tête pour me forcer à me retrouver en position assise. Une fois assis, elle me retira mon t-shirt et se mit à embrasser mon cou. J'accroche le bas de son t-shirt et le lui retirais. Je déposais de petits baiser tous le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ma main droit se glissa jusqu'à la fermeture de son soutif pour le lui retirer quand nous entendîmes des pas se diriger vers nous. Bella m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira en arrière mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous séparer que nous vîmes Renée et Charlie arrivant tranquillement, nous regardant avec un grand sourire. Au début j'ai eu peur qu'il me sourit dessus et qu'il me frappe. Je me rappellerais toujours du jour où Charlie était venue me chercher à mon match de foot car mes parents ne pouvait pas et qu'on était tombé sur Bella et Jacob se roulant des pelles. Charlie avait couru après Jacob jusqu'à qu'il parte. Bella se colla à moi et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle et la serrais doucement.

"Bonjour Renée, bonjour Charlie.."

"Bonjour les enfants. Tu vas bien Edward ?"

"Oui très bien Renée, merci. Euh.. je crois que je vais y aller." Bella se mit à me serrer plus fort et à se coller encore plus à moi.

"Tu peux rester ici Edward, ce n'est pas un soucis, mais je ne veux pas de ça dans mon salon, et pas sur mon canapé, y'a une rediffusion d'un match que je n'ai pas vu et j'aimerais bien le voir tranquillement." Il me fit un clin d'œil et Renée et lui partir vers la cuisine. Bella me relâcha doucement mais je la gardais toujours contre moi, me levant et me dirigeant vers les escaliers. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, je la posais sur son lit, puis j'enfilais mon t-shirt quand je sentis deux petites mains se poser sur mon torse : "Pourquoi tu te rhabilles ?"

"Ben comme tes parents sont rentré je vais rent.."

Bella me donna un tendre baiser puis elle se mit à dégager mon front des quelques mèches qu'il y avait.

"S'il te plait, reste.. Dors ici, tes parents diront rien si tu rentres pas et mon père a dit que tu pouvais rester ici.."

"Comme c'est si bien demandé, c'est d'accord." Elle me retira mon t-shirt puis elle laissa trainer ses doigts sur mes abdos. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de mon jeans mais au moment où elle allait déboutonner mon jeans, je la stoppais, posant mes mains sur les siennes. Il était certains que si elle effleurait, même à peine soldat Cullen, il était sûr qu'il serait au garde à vous. Je retirais mon jeans et le poser sur la chaise du bureau. Bella fit de même puis elle attrapa mon bras et nous amena jusqu'à son lit. Elle se glissa sous les couettes et je fis de même. Une fois installé, elle vînt se blottir contre moi. Nous dûmes nous endormir quelques minutes plus tard, car la seule chose dont je me souvins fut que je passais ma nuit la plus agréable de toute ma vie.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Si quelques trucs ne vont pas, une ptit review pour me le dire. Je débute donc les erreurs risquent d'être là. Puis si vous aimez ou pas, REVIEW, il faut me le dire ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Noriane. :)  
**


	2. Au revoir Jacob, Bonjour Edward

**Hello everybody, voici le chapitre 2 pour ceux qui l'attendaient. Bon et bien, je vous laisse le découvrir. On se retrouve en bas ! :)**

**Lexa : **Oui je dois bien avouer, l'amnésie de l'amour n'existe pas mais il fallait que je trouve un nom ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Au revoir Jacob, Bonjour Edward.

**PDV BELLA.**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais embrassé Edward. C'est vrai quoi. Il était là, dans mon lit, moi dans ses bras. Il dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux en bataille, sa respiration calme et vêtu d'un simple boxer. Et voilà, tu recommences à rêver, t'es pathétique sincèrement. Mais avant je ne me pose trop de question, sa magnifique voix me sortie de mes pensées.

"Belly.."

Je me collais le plus possible à lui et lui souriais.

"Eddy.. Bien dormis ?"

"Avec toi, toujours." dit-il en souriant. Il avança ensuite doucement ses lèvres des miennes et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres. Ses yeux se fermèrent et alors ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. C'était un simple baiser, doux, tendre mais très agréable. Quand ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes, ses longs doigts fin vinrent caresser ma joue le plus lentement possible.

"Emmett et Rosalie veulent te voir aujourd'hui."

Je ne voulais vraiment pas bouger aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas que je les déteste, bien au contraire. Comment je pouvais détester mon cousin et sa petite amie ? C'est juste que je voulais rester avec Edward. Rien qu'avec lui.

"Je préfère rester avec toi.."

"Je sais bien, moi aussi ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ils s'inquiètent pour toi depuis ta chute. Puis je dois aller en cours cette après midi."

"Je croyais que le lycée était fermé toute cette semaine.."

"Y'a toujours entrainement de football. Tiens en parlant de lycée fermé, viens avec moi au bal de rentrée.."

"C'est tellement bien demandé.. Puis je n'aime pas danser."

"Es ce que, tu veux, venir avec moi, au bal de rentrée, Bella ?" J'avais toujours eu envie d'aller au bal avec Edward, mais j'étais une piètre danseuse.

"Tu ne seras pas obligé de danser tu sais..."

"Alors c'est d'accord. Mais je ne sais plus si j'ai un costume et sur quel thème c'est."

"Normale, t'as tous choisis avec Jacob alors.. voilà. Le thème c'est les années 80 et t'as un costume, t'inquiète pas."

"A parce que j'avais prévue d'y aller ? Je déteste danser.."

"Jacob t'as forcé, on va dire."

"Il m'as forcé ? Heureusement que cette "amnésie de l'amour" est arrivé et que je ne suis plus avec lui, parce que là, ça deviens du grand n'importe quoi !"

"Techniquement, t'es toujours avec lui. C'est toujours sur Facebook.."

"Tu me gâches ma mâtiné en me sortant ça. Mais bon, faut que j'enlève ça de suite !" Je me levais et courait attraper Mac Book Pro et je repartais m'assoir sur le lit. Au moment où j'allais m'installer à côté d'Edward, il enroula un bras autour de moi et m'installa sur ses jambes.

"Je préfère comme ça.."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi."

Il me souriait et enroulait ses bras autour de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ouvrais mon ordinateur, l'allumais et au moment de rentrer mon mot de passe, rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

"Edward.. C'est quoi mon mot de passe ? Je ne le connais plus."

"C'est.. Jacob2009."

"Jacob2009 ?"

"Oui, 2009 pour l'année de votre date de votre rencontre.." Je prenais sa main droite dans la mienne et entrelaçais nos doigts ensemble. C'était comme si parler de Jacob le dégoûté ou lui faisait du mal.

_Réfléchis Bella, il t'aime depuis 3 ans et d'après ce qu'il dit, ça fait environ 1 ans que tu sors avec Jacob, et il te voyait avec lui, en train de faire je ne sais quoi. Alors comprends le._

Je prenais sa main et la portais jusqu'à ma bouche et déposais un tendre baiser dessus : "Chut désolé Edward, je ne sais plus ce qu'y a un rapport avec Jacob et je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.."

"Ce n'est rien, j'ai surement dû te blesser en sortant avec Irina, alors, on est quitte." Il embrassa tendrement ma joue et tapa mon mot de passe. Ce qui suivit me fit énormément peur. En font d'écran se trouvais moi et Jacob, enlacé, bras dessus, bras dessous. Mais heureusement que se n'était pas une photo de moi et ce Jacob en train de s'embrasser, sinon, il était fort probable que l'envie de vomir me vienne.

"Mais comme j'ai fais pour sortir avec ça ?.." Je me dépêchais de changer mon fond d'écran et la première image sur laquelle je tombais fut une photo de moi et Edward, rigolant tous les deux dans mon jardin.

"Elle te va celle là ?"

"Elle est excellente même."

Une fois mon fond d'écran changé, je me connectais sur Facebook et je regardais mes notifications. 39 pour être exacte, et toutes des publications sur mon mur. Je survolais les publications pour ne lire que les plus importantes.

**Alice Brandon :**

Bella, désolé de ne pas avoir été au lycée vendredi. J'ai appris pour ta chute. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne t'es pas trop fais mal. Je t'embrasse et tu m'appelles dès que tu vas mieux.

Je t'aime.

**Jasper Hale :**

Alice m'a dit pour ta chute. Tu t'es pris pour une aventurière pour descendre les escaliers en courant ? Nan mais je rigole, t'inquiète. Je t'aime ma biche, appelles quand tu peux.

**Emmett Mc Carthy :**

Alors comme ça tu as essayé de faire tes lacés dans les escaliers tous en marchant ? J'aurai bien voulu voir ça, mais bon. T'inquiète pas, Rosalie m'a déjà tapé la tête pour avoir écrit ma blague pourri et la blague de Jasper, c'est la mienne ok ? Bon, tu m'appelles ou sinon on passe te voir avec Rosie.

PS : Je ne dirais rien à tes parents ;)

Je t'aime

J'aimais ses trois publications, celle que je considérais comme les plus importante puis ensuite je cliquais sur modifier mes informations.

Bella Swan vient de passer de En Couple à Célibataire.

Ca, c'est fait. Je mettais mon ordinateur en veille, puis je le posais sur ma table de nuit. Une fois tous ça de fait, je me retournais et me mettais dans les bras d'Edward.

"Tu sais qu'une certaine personne va t'appeler dans pas longtemps ?"

"Qui ?"

"Ben Jacob.."

"Tu voudras pas répondre à ma place ?"

"Et bien.." Mais Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mon portable se mettait à sonner. Je l'attrapais, décrochais mais ne parlais pas.

"Allô Bella ? Bella parle ! Tu vas parler oui !" Mais avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, Edward attrapait mon portable.

"Tu lui parles pas comme ça connard !"

"Tu me parles autrement. Puis c'est ma nana, ok. Faut que je lui parle de ça au fait. Pourquoi elle est célibataire sur Face, hein ?"

"Tu veux que je t'explique ce que veux dire célibataire peut être ? Elle te connaît plus Jacob, tu ne lui rappelles rien, puis quand elle t'a vu, on aurait dit qu'elle allait vomir d'être sortie avec toi !"

Oula ! Je n'avais jamais vu Edward parler comme ça. Lui qui était toujours calme de nature. Je passais ma main tous le long de son torse pour essayer de le calmer. Il me regarda et me serra plus près de lui.

"Je te conseille de te calmer Cullen ! Y'a rien qui prouve ce que tu dis. C'est toi qui l'as mis célibataire sur Face en fait. Ca ce voit trop que t'es amoureux d'elle. Mais tu l'as pas eu, c'est moi qui l'ai eu."

Là, s'en était trop, je regardais Edward, on aurait dit qu'il allait en pleurer mais ses pleurs étaient caché par de la rage. Tous comme moi, une espèce de rage me venait. J'attrapais le téléphone et sortais tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur à se Jacob.

"De 1, je ne suis pas un trophée que quelqu'un peu avoir, de 2, Edward est amoureux de moi, oui ça c'est vrai, mais c'est réciproque, je l'aime aussi, et je ne t'ai jamais aimé Jacob. De 3, tu ne lui parles pas comme ça et c'est moi qui me suis mis célibataire su Facebook, alors arrêtes un peu. Maintenant tu me laisses tranquille. Puis pour rectifier ce que tu as dit, Edward M'A eu ! Et pas toi !" Je raccrochais et posais violemment mon portable sur la table de nuit. Edward ne bougeait pas, alors je levais le tête vers lui et je voyais un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Hum.. Qu'es ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Edward ?"

"Le fait que je t'ai eu.." Le même sourire que le sien apparu sur mes lèvres alors que je l'embrassais le plus tendrement possible. Sa main droite vint se poser sur ma joue gauche tandis que sa main gauche vint se poser dans mon dos. Il nous fît basculer, de façon à se placer sur moi. Sa bouche faisait des allers-retours entre mon cou et mes lèvres. Il s'attarda dans mon cou, le mordillant de temps à autre. Puis sa langue traça un chemin de mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Sa main gauche, étant resté dans mon dos, détacha d'un seule coup mon soutif puis il me le retira. Mes tétons était déjà dure de plaisir, chose qui fut accentué par le petit courant d'air qui passait dessus. Les douces lèvres d'Edward vinrent prendre mon téton droit et se mirent à le suçoter. Je laissais échapper un léger gémissement qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward. Une fois qu'il eu fini avec mon téton droit, il donna la même "punition" au téton gauche. Il déposa ensuite de tendre baiser sur tous mon corps puis il releva la tête.

"Euh, c'est pas que je n'ai pas tes parents mais j'ai pas envie qu'ils nous surprennent encore une fois."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je les ai entendu partir ce matin et ma mère m'a envoyé un texto. Ils reviennent demain matin."

Je ne le laissais pas répondre que je le fis basculer sur le dos.

**PDV EDWARD **

Bella était sur moi, un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Elle m'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis nos lèvres se séparèrent. Elle embrasse mon corps, tous en s'attardant sur mes abdos. Avec sa langue, elle traça une ligne tous le long de ma ceinture puis elle attrapa avec ses dents l'élastique de mon boxer. Mon érection était devenue bien plus grosse quand elle tira sur mon boxer pour me le retirer et que son nez me toucha tous le long. Elle déposa de petits baiser chaste tous le long de ma verge puis elle s'attarda sur mon gland ou elle se mit à le suçoter. Sa langue venait me caresser de temps en temps. Je laissais échapper quelques gémissement de temps en temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne ma verge entièrement dans sa bouche. Ses vas et viens était d'abord lent puis ils devinrent de plus en plus rapide ; la main de Bella vint me caresser mes bourses, ce qui me perdit dans ma délivrance. Bella lécha ma verge de tous son long pour me nettoyer puis elle se mit sur moi, jouant avec des mèches de mes cheveux. Ma respiration était rapide et irrégulière. C'était le meilleur orgasme que je n'avais jamais eu. Quand Irina m'avait fait sa première fellation, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de me mordre quand j'avais envoyé la sauce. Je crois même que j'ai encore une cicatrice. Je m'apprêtais à la faire basculer pour lui rendre ce qu'elle m'avait donné mais elle m'en empêcha en s'asseyant à califourchon sur moi.

"Mais laisses moi te rendre ce que tu m'as donné.."

"Je veux pas ça moi..." dit-elle commençant à se frotter contre mon érection qui était réapparu. "Tu comprends ce que je veux ?" Son magnifique sourire apparu sur son visage, quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui retombant devant. Mes mains se posèrent doucement ses hanches, la faisant basculer. Bella tendis sa main vers la table de nuit, en ouvrit le tiroir et me tendis une capote. J'avais vraiment pas envie d'être papa à 17 ans. Une fois la capote enfilé, je fis glisser sa culotte le long de ses cuisses puis je me plaçais entre ses jambes, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres tous en me donnant un coup de bassin. Je rentrais en elle le plus lentement possible, mon regard encré dans le sien. Une fois entièrement en elle, nous laissâmes échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je m'arrêtais pendant un laps de temps puis mes hanches commençaient des vas et viens lent. Les mains de Bella vinrent se placer dans mon dos, ses ongles me griffant, mais je m'en fichais. Mes vas et vient devinrent de plus en plus rapide. Les jambes de Bella vinrent s'enrouler autour de mes hanches, me collant un peu plus contre elle.

"Han.. Edward... !"

Ma main droite alla faire de petits cercles sur son clitoris, ce qui la fit se cambrer sous moi. Je sentais que ma jouissance était proche, alors j'accélérais mes coups de bassin, arrachant des cris de plaisir à Bella.

"Edward.. je.. venir..tu..viens !"

Ses parois se contractèrent contre ma verge, ma jouissance se déversant dans le préservatif. Je me laissais retomber sur Bella, sans l'écraser, ma tête se nicha dans son cou. Nos respirations étaient haletantes, irrégulières. Les mains de Bella caressaient mon dos tendrement, puis Bella attira la couvertures sur nous et embrassa mes cheveux. Je me retirais d'elle et jetais la capote dans la poubelle d'à côté. Je déposais par ci par là des petits baisers humides dans son cou, lui procurant une multitude de frissons. Nous restâmes comme cela pendant environ une heure, à nous câliner, nous donner des baisers. Mais nous fûmes interrompu par Alec, le frère de Bella.

"Bella ? Chui rentré, t'es où ?"

"Dans ma chambre !"

"J'arrive."

"Non" avions-nous criés à l'unisson.

Alec se trouvait derrière la porte : "Edward, t'es là toi aussi ?"

"Euh.. Ouais.."

"S'il te plait Alec, attend deux secondes avant d'entrer."

Bella m'embrassa tendrement et longuement mais encore une fois, Alec nous stoppa.

"Bon grouille !"

"Oui c'est bon !"

Nous quittions le lit, nous nous rhabillâmes en quatrième vitesse puis Bella ouvrit la porte à Alec, au bras de Jane._ Au bras de Jane ?_

"Mais qu'es ce que tu fais au bras de ma sœur ?"

"Edward calmes toi et laisses nous nous expliquer."

"J'attends !"

Bella attrapa ma main et la serra doucement, la caressant doucement avec son pouce.

"Alec est mon petit ami."

"Et on est venu pour le dire à Bella."

"Mais je pensais pas que tu étais là, parce que je sais que tu ne veux pas que je souffre, grand frère protecteur comme tu es, alors si je te le disais, j'avais peur que tu réagisses mal."

"Es ce que j'ai mal réagis ? Non, et ben voilà."

"Ah cool. Merci Eddy."

"Sinon Bella, pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux décoiffés ?"

**PDV BELLA**

"Sinon Bella pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux décoiffés ?"

Il fallait vraiment que Alec remarque ça, pile à ce moment. Mais Edward, en voyant mon embarra répondit à ma place.

"Et bien Bella et moi.. enfin voilà.. On sort.." Edward me regarda, avec comme une pointe d'espoir dans les yeux. De sortir avec Edward avait toujours était mon rêve, puis j'étais amoureuse de Edward, et lui était amoureux de moi alors je répondis la chose la plus logique à la suite de sa phrase : "Ensemble.."

Alec et Jane se regardèrent puis ils sourirent et nous dirent en même temps.

"C'est pas trop tôt !"

"Oh Bella si tu savais, Edward ne faisait que parler de toi : Bella est si tatati, Bella est si tatata ! Avec Tanya on en avait presque mar.." Mais Edward posa sa main sur la bouche de Jane.

"C'est très intéressante ce que tu dis mais Bella n'est pas forcément obligé de le savoir !" Puis il referma la porte sur Jane et Alec.

"Alors comme ça tu ne faisais que parler de moi ?"

"Et comme ça on est ensemble ?"

"Euh et bien je.." Mais Edward déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un tendre et doux baiser. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps, mes mains posaient contre son torse.

"J'ai envie de faire un truc."

Je quittais les bras d'Edward à contre-cœur puis je m'installais sur mon lit. Je prenais mon ordinateur et je me connectais sur Facebook.

"Viens à coté de moi, t'es trop loin" Il s'exécuta en quelques secondes et il s'assit à mes cotés, sa tête posé sur mon épaule. Une fois les modifications que je voulais furent apporté, Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage d'Edward.

**Bella Swan est passé de Célibataire à En couple.**

Puis je me déconnecté de mon compte et je me connectais sur son compte. Edward me pris ensuite l'ordinateur des mains et accepta ma demande.

**Edward Cullen est passé de Célibataire à En couple avec Bella Swan.**

Bien évidemment, la première personne qui aima la situation d'Edward fut Tanya.

**Tanya Cullen : **Ah ben quand y'en a qui vont en soirée, d'autres s'amusent bien. ;)

Alors comme ça Edward, c'est à cause de toi que Bella a oublié Jacob. Mais maintenant je fais comment pour parler à Seth moi ? Bella va falloir que tu m'aides, je sais que t'es encore avec Edward et que tu lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Bon les n'amoureux, je vous aimes, et va falloir qu'on parle se soir vous deux !

"Ca c'est tous Tanya, j'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez moi se soir.."

"Ouais mais de toute façon, si tu rentres pas, elle viendra ici." Nous nous mîmes à rire puis mon estomac se mit à gargouiller.

"Si tu veux on va se faire des sandwichs puis après tu viens avec moi à mon entrainement. Ca te dit ?"

"C'est parfait !"

Edward et moi étions allés à la cuisine et nous avions pris tous les ingrédients que nous avions pu trouvé dans la cuisine et les avions installé sur le plan de travail. Attiré par le bruit, Alec et Jane étaient descendu et ils nous aidèrent à préparer des sandwichs.

"Alec qu'es ce que tu veux ?"

"Beurre de cacahuète et cornichon"

"Mais t'es dégueulasse !"

"Quand je le demande à maman, elle dit rien ! Allez Femelle, obéis."

Nous éclations tous de rire à sa phrase, tandis que je lui préparais son sandwichs. Edward demanda ce que Jane voulait. Elle aussi elle avait de drôle de goût ; jambon, cornichon, beurre de cacahuète et oignon. Quand ils eurent tous deux leurs repas, ils partirent se balader en ville.

"Dit moi Edward, ta sœur n'a pas de drôle de goût ?"

"Euh si.." Nous rîmes tous les deux et décidâmes de nous préparer notre sandwich préféré ; jambon, tomate, fromage et salade. Simple mais délicieux. Nous mangeâmes notre sandwich devant la télévision. J'étais assise entre les jambes d'Edward, ses bras m'entourant et me collant le plus possible à lui. Nous avions eut un appel de Tanya qui passerait chez moi pour nous accompagner à l'entrainement de football.

"A mon avis, si ta sœur vient avec nous, c'est pour voir Seth."

Tanya avait depuis le collège un énorme béguin pour Seth Clearwater, le cousin de Jacob. Elle m'accompagnait chez Jacob le plus de fois qu'elle le pouvait pour pouvoir juste le voir, lui.

"Ca, c'est sûr. En plus, elle ne lui à jamais parlé."

"Ca me fait mal tu sais de la voir comme ça."

"Moi ça me fait mal aux oreilles oui ! Elle me parle tous le temps de lui et me demande à chaque fois si elle peut venir avec moi à l'entrainement juste pour le voir."

"Faudrait qu'elle passe le cap."

"Ben c'est pas gagner ! Enfin bon. Dans tous ça, moi je voudrais bien un bisou.." Je tournais la tête légèrement et embrassais tendrement sa joue.

"Mais pas un bisous comme ça" dit-il se retenant de rire.

"Ah.. Il fallait le dire plus tôt." Je déposais mes lèvres lentement contre les siennes, ses mains se posant sur mes hanches. Il nous fit basculer, se plaçant au dessus de moi, notre baiser devenant de plus en plus fougueux. Mes mains allèrent fourrager dans ses cheveux, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de lui. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre ma cuisse. Je frottais mon bassin contre le sien, ce qui lui arracha un beau gémissement qui m'excita encore plus. Sa langue vint demander l'accès à ma bouche, accès qu'elle eut. Nos langues se livrèrent un combat, s'entrelaçant l'une contre l'autre. Mais ce fut un raclement de gorge qui nous rappela à l'ordre. Edward se releva rapidement suivit de moi, pour voir Tanya, devant le canapé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en train de nous regarder.

"Mais, bonjour à vous ! C'était charmant vos deux langues !" Elle nous regarda puis elle se mit à rire. "Vous êtes prêts à y aller ?"

"Euh.. Ouais Tanya on est prêt mais comment tu es rentrais ?"

"Elle a ujn double de mes clés Edward.."

"Oui Edward j'ai un double maintenant on se dépêche allez allez !" Edward et moi nous nous levions et enfilions nos chaussures. Une fois prêt à partir, nous décidâmes que Tanya prendrait sa voiture et que je monterais avec Edward.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit en silence, mais pas dans un silence pesant et embarrassant, dans un silence qui s'apprécie. De temps en temps, Edward me regardait, me prenait la main. Ou aux feux rouges m'embrassait tendrement ou chastement, ce qui me faisait sourire. Nous arrivâmes au bout de 15 minutes au lycée. Toute l'équipes de football de lycée était présente, y compris ce Jacob.

"Edward, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Jacob était dans l'équipe."

"Mais il n'en fait pas partie. C'est juste qu'il y a les sélections aujourd'hui. Si il croit qu'il va être pris parce que son cousin fait partie de l'équipe.." Edward sortie de la voiture puis il vint m'ouvrir la porte. Quand je sortie, je vis que Jacob regardait vers nous. Quand Edward le remarqua, il déposa un tendrement baiser sur mes lèvres puis il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous dirigea vers le terrain. Mais quand nous passâmes devant Jacob, qui bien évidemment se trouvait devant l'entrée des gradins, il m'attrapa le bras violemment.

"Alors comme ça tu sors avec Cullen ?" Edward poussa brusquement Jacob pour le faire lâcher mon bras.

"Me touche pas Cullen !" Mais avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le poing d'Edward atterrit en plein dans le visage de Jacob. Juste après, Emmett arriva en courant et attrapa Edward. Il poussa Edward un peu plus loin puis il s'avança vers Jacob.

"Ben dis donc trou du cul, d'où tu touches ma cousine comme ça ? On t'as pas appris à traiter les femmes correctement ? Dit-il attrapant Jacob par le col et le soulevant du sol. Edward arriva derrière moi et il enroula ses bras autour de moi, me tirant en arrière.

"Ca va ton bras ?" murmura-il en caressant mon bras.

"Oui ca va ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus." Il se mit à rire et à embrasser ma joue.

"Bella c'est ma nana ! Ok ? Pas celle d'Edward !"

"Y'a pas écrit propriété de Jacob déjà puis fais pas genre que c'est TA nana, parce que je sais que tu trompais Bella !"

"TU TROMPAIS BELLA ?" Edward venait de me lâcher et il s'avançait assez rapidement vers Jacob.

"A toi l'honneur Edward, enfin j'veux dire, nouveau cousin." Je n'eus pas le temps de rattraper Edward qu'il se jetais sur Jacob et le rouer de coups. Bien évidemment, Emmett se joignis à Edward, tous comme Jasper qui venait juste de faire son apparition. Il détestait vraiment ce Jacob à se point ? Puis ils s'arrêtèrent de le frapper et ils le regardèrent.

"Jasper, on continue ou pas ?"

"Et bien Emmett, je pense qu'on l'a assez frappé."

"Mais le coup final ?"

"Laissons le à Edward."

Je m'approchais doucement vers Edward. Quand je vis Jacob, un grosse envie de rire arriva. Il était la, recroquevillé sur lui même, ses bras en l'air comme si d'arrêt. Edward le regardait froidement : "Merci les gars" Puis il porta un violant coup de pieds entre les jambes de Jacob, ce qui le fit pleurer comme un petit bébé. Emmett me sortit de mes pensais en me frappant le bras.

"Alors, tu viens même pas me prévenir que tu sors avec Eddy ?"

"Oh oui tiens en parlant de ça. Cullen, tu préviens même pas ton meilleur pote que tu sors avec Belly"

"Han nan tous sauf ça Jasper. Tu veux que je te le dise. Je sors avec Bella. Voilà !"

"Et voilà Emmett, je sors avec Edward !" Emmett et Jasper se regardèrent puis ils se mirent à rire. Il fut temps ensuite pour Edward de partir s'entraîner. Il me donna un tendrement et langoureux baiser puis il partit s'entraîner.

•••••

**PDV EDWARD**

L'entraînement c'était très bien passé. Jacob n'était pas venu au sélection, ce qui était une bonne chose. Comme l'an dernier, Emmett fut élu capitaine de l'équipe. Jasper et moi étions gardé pour cette saison comme tous le reste de l'équipe et deux nouveaux joueurs rentrèrent dans l'équipe ; Tyler Hankins et Andrew Smith. Nous nous trouvions actuellement dans les vestiaires en train de nous changer. Au moment ou je retirais mon t-shirt, Emmett me donna une grande claque dans le dos.

"Jolie les griffures dans le dos. Moi mais J'A-DO-RE !"

Oula, si Bella commence à me marquer, je sens que je vais avoir Emmett sur le dos.

"Très drôle Mc Carthy, et Rosie, elle doit t'en faire de belle, n'es ce pas."

"Nan Emmett ne dit rien, je ne veux rien entendre à propos de ta vie sexuelle avec ma sœur !"

Tous le vestiaire se mit à rirent. Quand tous le monde eut fini de s'habiller, je me dirigeais avec le reste de l'équipe vers les gradins quand Seth me retint par le bras.

"Salut Edward.. Euh j'aimerai savoir si tu pouvais me rendre un service mec."

"Ouais vas-y pas de problème."

"Tu pourrais donner ça à ta soeur, Tanya ?"

"Oui bien sûr." Je prenais la petite enveloppe qui me tendis et je pus remarquer que de petite rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. "Merci mec" Puis il partit. Je me dirigeais à présent vers les gradins où se trouvais Bella et Tanya. Quand Bella me vit, elle me fit un magnifique sourire. Je vins m'assoir à côtés d'elle et je la prenais dans mes bras. Elle m'embrassait tendrement la joue quand je me rappelais de l'enveloppe que Seth m'avait donné.

"Tiens Tanya, Seth m'a donnait ça pour toi." Je lui tendis le papier qu'elle regardait comme si c'était un cadeau de dieu. Pendant qu'elle regardait le papier et son contenue, je déposais pleins de baisers dans le cou de Bella. Un cris strident de la part de Tanya nous fit sursauter Bella et moi.

"Qu'es qui ce passe Tatie ?"

"Seth m'a donné son numéro !" Bella se sépara de moi et alla enlacer Tanya qui elle était tous excité. Puis elle s'excusa, nous disant qu'elle avait un truc à faire. Moi je dis qu'elle avait quelqu'un à qui "textoter". Bella se tourna vers moi puis me sourit.

"C'est pas trop tôt !"

"Je sais, mais les mecs sont comme ça."

"La preuve, toi."

"Tu es très mal placé Swan."

"Je sais, mais j'aime bien te le rappeler."

Elle s'approcha de moi et vint m'embrasser doucement, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses dents mordillaient ma lèvre inférieur, sa main droite agrippant mes cheveux. J'étais heureux qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde. Bella enroula sa jambe gauche autour de moi, se collant le plus possible à moi. Sa langue vint réclamer l'entrée, chose que je lui donnais, ma langue venant caresser la sienne. Mais une voix nasillarde nous fit nous séparer.

"Nan mais j'y crois pas, Cullen et Swan ensemble !"_ Irina Denali._

"Qu'es ce que tu veux Pouffiasse ?"

"J'étais juste venue te dire Cullen que si tu retouches ne serais ce qu'une fois à mon petit ami, t'existe plus !"

"Pardon, ton petit ami ?"

"Ah.; Mais oui, on l'a pas encore dis mais c'est avec Jacob que je sors. Et ce depuis 3 ans. C'est avec lui que je t'ai trompé et c'est avec moi que Jacob a trompé Bella."

A se moment, Emmett arriva en courant, tous en criant, ce qui fit peur à Irina qui partit en courant.

"Oulala, elle est comme un pigeon dit moi, tu cris, tu cours, elle part !"

Donc voilà, Irina m'avait trompé avec Jacob. Comme on dit, les salopes se retrouvent toujours ensemble.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Enfin voilà, peut être que les choses vous un peu vite mais ça changera plus tard.**

**Que pensez vous de Jacob et Irina ? J'aimerai bien savoir ! ;)**

**Bon, vous connaissez le petit bouton Review :) Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !**

**A la semaine prochaine. :)**

**Noriane :)**


	3. Un monde se crée, le NOTRE

**Bonjour à tous, désolé de ma longue, très long absence. Mais quand internet vous plante et que la panne d'inspiration arrive avec ben voilà quoi, un chapitre qui arrive dix mille ans plus tard plus le gros bug que tous le monde rencontre, il suffit juste de changer property par content dans l'adresse URL après avoir cliquer sur EDIT sur votre chapitre. Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture, je pense qu'il sera peut être plus court que les autres vu le manque d'inspiration qui est toujours présent. Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 3. Pour le chapitre 4, je peux juste vous dire que Jacob n'est pas très saint dans toutes cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un monde se crée, le NOTRE.

**PDV EDWARD**

Après l'intervention d'Emmett, Rosalie, suivit de Jasper et Alice arrièrent. Bien évidemment, Rosalie et Alice était toutes excitées à l'idée que Bella et moi soyons en couple. Emmett continua à me chambrer à propos des griffures, ce qui fit rougir Bella comme une tomate.

**"Emmett c'est bon, je crois qu'elle a compris." Bella c'était blottis contre moi me serrant très fort.**

**"Mais quoi ? J'te chambre juste Belly.."**

**"Je sais, mais tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça."**

**"Bon Ok, j'ai compris. Moi et Rosie on doit y aller, repas de famille."**

**Rosalie et Emmett nous dirent au revoir puis ils partirent, tous comme Alice et Jasper qui avaient un truc de prévue.**

**"Bon, et si on rentrait nous aussi ?"**

**"Bonne idée, on va chez qui ?"**

**"Chez moi, et tu dors là bas !"**

**"Je sais pas.."**

**"S'il te plait." Même si je ne résistais jamais aux yeux de chien battu de Bella, il était clair qu'elle ne résistait jamais au mien. "Non, tous sauf ses yeux.."**

**"Mais s'il te plait"** Je déposais quelques baisers humides dans son cou, ce qui la fit frissonner.

**"C'est d'accord.."**

**"J'aime mieux ça."**

Bella et moi venions d'arriver chez moi. Il y avait d'abord quelque chose que nous devions faire, l'annoncer à mes parents. Car il était claire que je préférais que ce soit Bella et moi qui le disions à mes parents que Tanya. Moulin à parole qu'elle était, il y avait déjà de forte chance qu'elle leur est déjà dit. A moins qu'elle soit trop occupée par Seth.. Quand nous l'avions annoncé à Charlie, la seule chose qu'il dit fut : "A ben au moins, Bella aura trouvé un homme." J'étais comme fière de ce qu'avait dit Charlie, même si ce n'est pas pour me venter, mais Jacob n'était rien comparé à moi.

Nous étions devant la porte d'entrée. Bella serrait fortement ma main, car elle avait peur de la réaction de mes parents. Ils ne nous voyaient, moi et Bella que comme des mes meilleurs amis et pas des petits amis. J'ouvrais la porte doucement, tous en serrant doucement la main de Bella.

**"Chui rentré !"**

**"Ah ! Tu es là mon chéri ! Je suis dans la cuisine"**

Esmée toujours en train de cuisiner. Je nous dirigeais vers la cuisine tous en regardant partout pour voit ou se trouvait Tanya.

**"Maman tu n'as pas vu Tanya ?"**

**"Dans sa chambre, elle c'est enfermée tous l'après midi dans sa chambre. Elle ne va pas bien Edward ?"**

**"Si si elle va bien, c'est juste que Seth lui a donné son numéro de téléphone"**

**"Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, on en entendra moins parler de celui là !"** Nous nous mîmes tous à rire. Esmée avait raison, c'est pas trop tôt.

**"Maman ?"**

**"Oui mon cœur ?"**

**"Je peux te parler de quelque chose ?"**

**"Bien sur je t'écoute. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave au moins ?"**

**"Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Euh et bien je voulais te dire que.. Enfin voilà, Bella est.. C'est... Je.."**

**"Même pas capable de parler ! Ouais bon en gros m'man il sort avec Bella !"**

**"Jane je te jure que je vais te tuer !"**

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se mette à parler elle.

**"Oh mais c'est super mon chéri. Donc ça veux dire que tu es la personne qui à fait oublier Jacob à Bella ?"**

**"C'est ça Esmée." **Bella venait juste de parler. Esmée affichait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Puis elle vint nous étreindre. Bien évidemment je n'eus pas le temps de le dire à Carlisle, Esmée fut bien plus rapide. Elle accepta bien évidemment que Bella reste dormir.

Le repas se passa assez calmement. Tanya ne fit qu'une simple apparition pour manger puis elle repartit dans sa chambre et y resta toutes la soirée, son téléphone collé à la main. Nous étions dans ma chambre, Bella assise sur moi à califourchon, déposant une multitude de baiser sur mon torse nu.

**PDV BELLA**

Ma langue traçait une ligne partant de son téton droit jusqu'à son nombril.

**"Tu sais que t'es beau rien que dans un boxer ?"**

**"Je pourrais rester dans cette tenue rien que pour toi, que si tu es en sous-vêtements !"**

Sa proposition était tellement alléchante qu'en deux seconde je me retrouvais vêtue de mon ensemble en dentelle noir. Edward s'installa en position assise et m'observa. Il m'embrassa avec passion, tous en me forçant à m'allonger. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur mes hanches, jouant avec l'élastique de ma cullotte. Ses lèvres ne c'étaient toujours pas détacher des miennes, sa langue réclamant l'accès à la bouche. Accès que je lui donnais, nos langues jouant à une bataille sans répit. Je pouvais sentir son érection grandissante contre ma jambe. Nos lèvres se séparèrent pour laisser Edward parler.

**"Bella, je peux pas faire ça avec la chambre de mes parents juste en dessous de la mienne..."**

**"Moi non plus mais..."** je lui chuchotais mon idée tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille. Sa réponse fut un grognement guttural que je pris pour un oui. Il se redressa tous en me tirant avec lui. Il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain et nous fit rentrer. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me plaquant contre la porte brutalement. Ses longs doigts fin vinrent délivrer mes seins de leur bustier. Sa bouche se porta rapidement à mon téton gauche, le titillant de la langue, le suçotant, le léchant. Il administra le même traitement à mon téton droit, me faisant pousser des gémissements, lui laissant échapper des grognements tellement sexy qui m'excitèrent en un rien de temps. Sa main droit tira sur ma culotte puis il glissa sa main dans ma culotte, titillant mon clitoris de son pouce. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, tous en glissant un doigt en moi. Cela me fit pousser un gémissement de soulagement. Son doigt faisait des vas et viens lent, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward glisse un deuxième doigt en moi. Il se mit à accélérer ses vas et viens, tous en m'embrassant pour étouffer mes gémissements. Je sentis mes parois se contracter violemment autour de ses doigts, laissant ma jouissance s'extérioriser. Edward me retint pour ne pas que je tombe et il m'embrassait pendant qu'il retirait ses doigts et qu'ensuite il les porta à sa bouche, les léchant un par un tous en me regardant dans les yeux. Il se mit ensuite à genou et il lécha le reste de ma jouissance qui avait coulé sur ma cuisse. Puis il se mit à lécher mes lèvres intimes me faisant m'agripper à ses cheveux. Je plaçais mon pied droit sur son épaule et je le repoussais.

**"S'il te plait Edward, maintenant.. J'peux plus tenir !"**

Edward se mit à ouvrir tous les tiroirs pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il l'enfila puis nous rentrâmes dans la douche. J'allumais l'eau puis je me collais contre lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il me souleva du sol, me faisant enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je déposais un tendrement et passionné baiser sur lèvres, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts. Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches puis il me pénétra doucement, sans séparer nos lèvres. La sensation que je ressentais a cette instant était indescriptible. Avec l'eau chaude qui me coulait dessus, c'était, oula, jouissif ! Les mouvements de bassins d'Edward était lent mais c'était agréable. Nos respiration était saccadée, Edward commençait à accélérer ses mouvements, butant le plus possible au fond de moi. Les coups de bassins d'Edward diminuèrent mais ils devinrent de plus en plus brutale. Edward commençait à avoir des spasmes, cela voulait dire qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, tous comme moi. J'accompagnais Edward dans ses mouvements puis Edward éjacula quand mes parois se resserrèrent autour de lui. Nous ne bougeâmes pas pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à frissonner. Edward augmenta la température de l'eau puis nous nous lavâmes l'un l'autre.

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, dans son lit, en train de le regarder. Il était devant moi, dans toutes sa splendeur, dormant et ronflant légèrement. Après nos ébats dans la douche, Edward était rentré dans le lit et c'était endormis directe. Il était magnifique quand il dormait, son léger sourire en coin que j'adorais, avec se léger ronflement qu'il niait toujours, ne voulant pas l'avouer. Je faisais de petits cercles sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur tous en l'admirant. J'aimais être avec lui, ses bras me serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. J'étais sur d'un chose, c'était qu'Edward ne m'avait pas mentis, il m'aimait vraiment. Maintenant es ce que moi je l'aime comme il m'aime ?

_Bien sûr que tu l'aimes comme il t'aime, tu l'aimes depuis 7 ans Bella, ne le nies pas, ne fait pas quelque chose comme ce que tu as fais avec ce Jacob. Tu pourrais le reblesser, et ensuite le perdre réellement._

Ne pas le blesser, le garder pour soit, voilà ce que tu dois faire. Le destin m'avait donné une autre chance, il ne fallait pas que je l'a laisse passer. C'est alors que je m'endormis en pensant encore à toutes ses choses.

**"Bella.. Debout.."**

Je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud d'Edward contre mon visage, ses mains caressant mon visage le plus lentement possible.

**"Mmmh.. Laisse moi dormir."**

**"Belle, il est 14h30, ça fait trois heures que je suis réveillé et maintenant la télé me passionne plus. Je me sens seule, aller debout !"**

**"Nan...Vas voir Tanya, moi je veux dodo."**

Les mains d'Edward quittèrent mon visage et je les sentis descendre tous le long de mon corps pour s'arrêter sur mes hanches.

**"Nan ! Arh Edward ! Arrêtes.. NON !"**

Il était en train de me chatouiller, le traite ! J'essayais de me lever mais sans succès, car il était assis à califourchon sur moi.

**"JE ME LEVE, JE ME LEVE !**" Il s'arrête de me chatouiller puis il se mit à rire. Si seulement je pouvais me réveiller tous les matins en entendant se rire là. Je me plaçais en position assise et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

**"Tu. Vas. Me. Le. Payer !"**

**"Oui je sais bien, bonjour à toi aussi."** Il était tellement adorable, que ça me faisait fondre. Je l'embrassais tendrement, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras à lui s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps, me serrant le plus possible contre lui. Puis une de ses mains vint caresser ma joue quand nos lèvres se séparèrent.

**"Oui, bonjour à toi aussi. Je peux te poser une question ?"**

**"Je t'écoute."**

**"Sais-tu comment je suis tombée dans les escaliers ?"**

**"Euh, Jacob est le seul qui t'a vu, il a juste dit que tu as mal posé ton pied sur une marche et qu'avec tes talons tu es tombé."**

**"Ça fait des années que je porte des talons, c'est pas logique.."**

**"Je sais mais bon personnes d'autres ne t'a vu."**

C'était vraiment bizarre, je n'étais jamais tombé avec des talons, j'en mets tous le temps, depuis la quatrième. Il va falloir que j'étudie ce problème d'un peu plus près. Edward me sortit de mes pensées en embrassant délicatement ma joue.

**"Ça va pas ptit cœur ?"**

**"Si si ça va. Tu sais que ça fait longtemps que tu m'appelles plus comme ça ?"**

**"Oui je sais, à cause d'Irina. Elle ne supportait pas que je t'appelle comme ça, elle voulait que je l'appelle elle comme cela. Gros cul serait plus approprié !"**

**"Elle a un si gros cul que ça ?"**

**"T'as pas vu son ventre.. C'est pas qu'elle a de gros seins que le reste est parfait.."**

Edward et moi rigolâmes de ce qu'il venait dire.

**"Mais maintenant c'est fini ptit cœur. Je t'appellerais comme ça toute ma vie."**

Edward me serrant fortement dans ses bras, les larmes coulant en silence sur mes joues.

**"Mais non ne pleure pas ptit cœur.."** De son pouce, il essuya mes larmes et releva mon visage.

**"Pourquoi j'ai gâché ma vie en sortant avec ce Jacob ? Tu étais là et j'ai.."** Les larmes prenant le dessus, Edward se mit à me serrer plus fort, nous berçant par la même occasion. "Je suis là, je suis là..." Oui, tu es là, et j'aime mieux ça. Edward caressait doucement mon dos, me murmurait des mots doux tous en nous berçant.

**"Tu es calmée ?"** Je n'osais pas parler, alors je hochais la tête. Il embrassa mon front puis il me porta comme une marié et nous quittâmes la chambre. Nous allâmes dans le salon et nous passâmes l'après midi à regarder la télé mais j'ignorais jusqu'à quel heure nous regardâmes la télé car je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward.

**PDV EDWARD**

**"Mais maintenant c'est fini ptit cœur. Je t'appellerais comme ça toute ma vie."**

Je serrais Bella le plus fort possible. Car oui, je l'appellerais comme ça toute ma vie. Puis je sentis de l'eau tomber sur ma main. Je regardais le visage de Bella et vis qu'elle pleurait.

**"Mais non ne pleure pas ptit cœur.."** De mon pouce, j'essuyais les larmes qui couler sur son magnifique visage puis je le relevais.

**"Pourquoi j'ai gâché ma vie en sortant avec ce Jacob ? Tu étais là et j'ai.."** Je ne supportais pas de la voir en pleur, alors je me mis à la serrer le plus fort possible tous en caressant son dos et luis murmurant des mots doux.** "Je suis là, je suis là..."** Pendant dix minutes, je ne faisais que la bercer et caresser son dos dans le but de la calmer.

**"Tu es calmée ?"** Elle hocha simplement la tête puis je me levais tous en la portant comme une jeune mariée et je nous installais dans le salon. Deux heures plus tard, Bella rendu les armes et s'endormit dans mes bras, recroquevillé sur elle, sa tête nichée dans mon cou.

**"Edward t'es où ?"**

**"Salon Taty !"**

**"Oh, c'est trop mignon.."** Je lui souriais tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à mes côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se mit à zapper.

**"Alors, avec Seth ?"**

**"Et bien.."**

**"Aller raconte à ton vieux frère.."**

**"T'as que 3 minutes de plus que moi"**

**"Ca fait de moi le plus vieux, aller vas-y raconte."**

"Oh ben on a juste parlé d'un peu de tous et de rien. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait hésité à me donner son numéro, mais il m'a pas dit pourquoi. Enfin bref, puis euh... OUI OUI OUI ! Il vient me chercher et il m'emmène au lycée lundi !" J'embrassais tendrement son front et lui souriais; J'étais heureux pour ma sœur, elle qui attendait depuis assez longtemps. Bella se mit à bouger puis elle se réveilla.

**PDV BELLA**

Je pouvais sentir les mains d'Edward former de petits cercles sur mes hanches, tous en continuant à me bercer légèrement. J'ouvrai tranquillement les yeux et je m'étirais les jambes et les bras. Mais le mouvement de mon bras fut trop rapide et trop brutal, que mon poing rentra en contact avec le nez d'Edward.

**"AÏE !"**

**"Oh Edward !"** Edward était en train de se tenir le nez. Quand il releva son visage, un léger filet de sang couler de son nez. Tanya elle, était mort de rire. J'attrapais un mouchoir dans la boîte de mouchoir qui, dieu merci, se trouvait sur la table basse puis je le portais à son nez.

**"Edward chui désolé, tu sais que je suis maladroite."**

**"Je sais c'est pas grave tu sais.**" il essuya son nez et y mit un bout du mouchoir.

**"Alala Bella, toujours aussi maladroite."**

**"Tanya ça va, Bella est comme ça. Et tu le sais. Et si tu nous laissais tranquille en allant parler à Seth, hein ?"**

Tanya tira la langue à Edward puis elle partit, nous laissant Bella et moi seul.

**"Edward, excuse moi"**

**"Fait un poutou à Eddy et tes excuses seront accepté."** Je me jetais sur lui et l'embrassais avec le plus de passion que je pouvais lui donner.

Le reste de la semaine se passa très simplement. J'avais passé toutes la semaines chez Edward. Bien sûr, pour me faire pardonner de mon coup de poing dans son nez, Edward exigea une seul gâterie par soir. Comment refuser devant cette apollon grec devant mes yeux ? Et bien moi je n'y arrive pas.

Nous étions lundi et d'ici quelques minutes Edward devrait arriver pour m'amener au lycée.

Aujourd'hui était une journée très chaude pour Forks, donc j'avais décidé de mettre une tenue très simple, un short, un débardeur avec une paire de spartiate marron. Et j'avais attaché mes cheveux en un chignon fait n'importe comment et lissé ma frange sur le côté droit.

**TOC TOC.**

J'entendis Edward frapper, ce qui me fit presque courir jusqu'à la porte. Quand je dis presque courir, je veux dire sprinter. J'ouvrais la porte à la volé et sautais dans les bras d'Edward.

**"Si tu continues, tu vas me casser."** Je lui souriais et l'embrassais tendrement, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts. "Si j'ai le droit à sa tous les matins, je veux bien que tu me sautes dessus." Réussit-il à dire contre mes lèvres. Quand le souffle commença à me manquer, je me détachais lentement des lèvres d'Edward, laissant s'afficher mon plus beau sourire sur mon visage. Sourire qu'il me fit lui aussi.

**"Prête à y aller ?"**

**"Oui."** Edward prit ma main puis nous montâmes dans sa voiture. Une fois arrivait au lycée, Irina et sa troupe se mirent à nous regarder, tous en se rapprochant de nous.

**"J'aime pas ça Edward.."**

**"Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus." **Edward enroula son bras autour de mes hanches et nous dirigea le plus rapidement vers notre groupe d'amis.

**"Emmett, pigeon !"**

**"Oh ! Merci Eddy."** Emmett se mit à courir vers Irina tous en lui criant dessus, la faisant partir en courant, tous comme ses "moutons" qui la suivais. Ensuite, après avoir parlé longuement avec nos amis, Edward me proposa d'aller en cours, car nous avions tous deux biologies et qu'il nous restait une vingtaine de minutes avant la reprise des cours car nous étions venu plus tôt afin de voir nos amis. Quand nous fûmes arrivé devant la salle de cours, Edward se mit à me plaquer contre les casiers. Il affichait un grand sourire béa sur le visage.

**"Mais tu vas pas bien, et si il y avait des gens ?"**

**"T'inquiète pas, y'a personnes.."** Ses lèvres se collèrent brutalement contre les miennes, notre baiser devenant de plus en plus brutale. Je collais mon bassin contre le sien et me mis à me frotter volontairement contre lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, chose qui le fit durcir assez rapidement. Je recommençais à me frotter contre lui, mais cette fois si, sa réaction fut totalement différente de la première. Il me donnait un violant coup de bassin, ce qui me fit crier un léger cri de surprise qui fût bien plus élevé que je ne le pensais.

**"Séchons la bio.. Il faut que je.. Enfin tu comprends.. Sale chaudasse. "** murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. **"Tu sais, moi je suis dans la mesure de participer au cours, même si tu m'a excité, alors je pense que je vais aller en cours."**

**"Bella tu vas pas me laisser comme ça.."**

Je regardais d'abord si il y avait des gens dans les couloirs et je tirais Edward jusqu'au toilettes les plus proches. Quand la porte fut fermé correctement à clef, je poussais Edward dans un toilette et je m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui. Je fermais la porte à clef puis nous nous pressâmes à déboutonner les boutons de notre partenaire. Edward leva les hanches pour m'aider à baisser son jeans avec son boxer chose que je fis moi aussi. Au moment où j'allais m'empaler sur lui, il me stoppa.

**"Bella tu.."**

**"T'inquiète, chui pilulé."** Il se mit à rire à ma petit blague et me laissa m'empaler sur lui. Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches, m'aidant à avoir une cadence rapide, mes mains agrippées à ses cheveux. Je plaquais ma bouche contre son cou pour éviter de pousser des gémissements trop fort. Je me mis ensuite à mordiller le cou d'Edward, le faisant gémir extrêmement fort. La respiration d'Edward devint de plus en plus haletante, tous comme la mienne.

**"Aller Edward.. Je vais.. pas"** Mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'Edward éjaculait en moi en même temps que mes parois se resserrèrent autour de lui. Edward prit mon visage dans ses mains, repoussant les quelques mèches qui me tombait devant. Il déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur mon lèvre, le plus tendre baiser qu'il ne m'est jamais donné.

**"Il faudrait pas tarder à y aller ptit cœur."** Je lui souriais et je me levais, me rhabillant le plus rapidement possible dans l'espace étroit tous comme Edward. Une fois sortie des toilettes, je me recoiffais rapidement tandis qu'Edward essayait de dompter sa tignasse. Un fois ses dures effort réduit à néant par la non volonté de ses cheveux, nous sortîmes des toilettes mains dans la mains et nous nous dirigeâmes le plus calmement possible en biologie.

La journée se passa assez rapidement, même si quelques personnes venaient nous voir pour nous demander si nous étions vraiment ensemble. C'était un peu énervant, entre toutes les groupies d'Edward qui continuaient à le draguer. Mais Edward leur faisait bien vite comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Tous simplement en m'embrassant à pleine bouche devant elles. Je crois même que j'avais cru voir une d'elle partir en pleurant. Elles étaient toutes pitoyable à réagir comme ça mais pour moi tous ce qui compté c'était d'être avec lui. Nous étions bien dans le monde que nous nous créions, le notre.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 3, on se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine si j'arrive à écrire le chapitre 4. A bientôt :)**

**Noriane :)  
**


	4. Jacob BLACK

_Et oui, voici un nouveau chapitre de L'amnésie de l'amour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé de le poster maintenant mais j'ai des examens qui sont fini en fin de semaine puis quelques problème familiaux donc c'est un peu chaud pour écrire. Puis j'ai un stage en entreprise du 14 au 29 juin donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir le temps d'écrire. J'ignore encore mes horaires. L'inspiration me manque aussi, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Il est même plus court que les autres normalement. Bon j'arrête de "parler" et je vous souhaite un agréable lecteur de ce chapitre. **SURTOUT ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**_

_P.S : désolé pour les fautes dans le chapitre, j'en ai corrigé une grande partie mais il doit en rester quelques une ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Jacob **BLACK**

PDV BELLA

Dernière heure de cours avec des mathématiques. Le cours passait à une vitesse tellement lentement que ça me rendait encore plus en rogne. Pourquoi cela ? Car Jacob Black et Irina Denali se trouvaient dans la même salle que moi, juste devant moi et Edward. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à digérer le fait que Jacob m'ait trompé, même si je ne me souviens plus de lui. Edward l'avait remarqué et il essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer mon attention. En embrassant ma joue, caressant ma cuisse, serrant doucement ma main mais rien n'y faisait. Les chuchotements d'Edward me ramenèrent à la réalité.

**"Bella s'il te plaît, arrête de te faire du mal, le cours est bientôt finis. Dans moins de 5 minutes nous sommes dehors."**

**"C'est long."**

**"Bella..."** Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la cloche sonnait. Je rangeais mes affaires et me dépêchais de sortir de la salle. Edward sortie juste après moi, me rattrapant.

**"Bella ! Merde attends moi !"** Je m'arrêtais puis Edward vint se mettre en face de moi, puis il me prit dans ses bras.

**"Excuse moi Edward.."** Je me demandais si il avait entendu, tellement ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je dois te laisser j'ai encore cours, une heure d'histoire, tu m'attends ou pas ?"**

**"Oui je serrais dehors, dans l'herbe, rejoins moi après" **Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. Je le regardais partir et une fois qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans mon champ de vision, je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur du lycée, dans notre coin à nous, notre bande. Je pouvais déjà voir de loin que Jasper, Alice et Emmett s'y trouvaient.

**"BE-LLI-NOU !"** Emmett, fallait s'en douter.

**"Arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles, je suis pas ta soeur pour que tu m'appelles comme ça"**

**"Mais dis pas ça Bella, tu vas lui donner une mauvaise idée maintenant."**

**"Alice-Chouchounette Chérie, soeurette de mon coeur, viens me faire un gros gros câlin !"**

**"Emmett arrêtes !"**

C'est deux là étaient vraiment drôle quand ils s'y mettaient. Je m'installais donc à côté de Jasper. Je le considérais aussi comme mon meilleur ami. Certes, je ne lui disais pas tous mais il était toujours là pour moi. C'était même le seule à savoir que j'aimais Edward, je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais rien dit, la preuve. Ce fut la voix de Jasper qui me sortie de mes pensées.

**"Alors, heureuse Bella ?" **Je lui souriais, sachant très bien que la question ne se posait pas.

**"Ouais très, tu peux pas savoir."**

**"Bien sûr que si, je connais aussi l'amour ma chère, avec ta cousine en plus."**

**"Mais vous étiez fais l'un pour l'autre Jazz. Vous vous êtes vu et HOP ! Coup de foudre. "**

**"Pour toi aussi tu sais. Certes, Edward n'a ressentis des sentiments pour toi que depuis 3 ans mais j'ai toujours sus qu'il t'aimait. La façon qu'il avait de te regarder, de te toucher, tous vos petits bisous et câlins par-ci par-là, je le voyais moi. Puis surtout quand il parlait de toi, tu étais comme une reine pour lui, son tous, son âme soeur. C'est sur qu'avec Alice on est ensemble depuis la primaire mais considères qu'avec Edward c'est la même chose."** Je n'avais toujours pas répondu à Jasper après ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et nous restâmes comme cela jusqu'à ce que Edward revienne avec Rosalie.

**"Jazz écoutes, je sais que Bella et toi, vous êtes meilleurs amis, que tu es mon meilleur ami mais c'est ma nana et je partage pas.. Je veux pas la perdre.."** Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris la dernière phrase mais je quittais les bras de Jasper, embrassant sa joue et lui murmurais un "merci" puis je me levais et sautais dans les bras d'Edward, ce qui le surpris et le fis tomber par terre. Je me penchais à son oreille doucement et lui murmurais : **"Tu ne me perdras jamais.."** Je relevais la tête et l'embrassait en lui donnant tous l'amour que j'avais pour lui, chose qu'il fit lui aussi, ses mains caressant tendrement mon dos.

**"Ah.. Si ils continuent il va la baiser juste là !"** Edward et moi stoppèrent notre baiser, le bruit d'un claque derrière la tête se fit entendre suivit d'un **"Ouch Rosalie"**

**"Bien fait Emmett. Puis arrêtes de nous embêter, va plutôt embêter ton cousin et sa copine !"**

**"Quoi ! Alec a une copine ? J'peux savoir qui c'est ?"**

**"Ma soeur, Jane" **répondit Edward se redressant, moi en même temps.

**"C'est pas vrai.. Putin Bella t'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !"**

**"Je l'ai su le jour où Edward et moi sortions ensemble. Désolé."**

**"Mais vous avez pas vu Tanya au fait ?"**

**"Euh non on pensait qu'elle était avec toi et Rosie en histoire."**

**"Non elle finissait à 16h, pas 17h comme moi. Tu l'as pas vu Bella ?"**

**"Nan désolé, j'étais avec eux. Tu sais elle est peut-être avec Seth."**

**"Mouais, peut être.."**

Edward et moi restions jusqu'à 18 heures. Nous avions passé notre temps à nous embrasser, à nous faire de petites caresses puis Edward et moi avions commencé à nous chamailler. Puis tous le monde se mit à se chamailler avec nous. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps..

**"Aïe !"** Tous le monde s'arrêta. C'était Edward, il venait de me prendre le poignée gauche, ça m'avait fait mal mais le pire fut le flash back que j'eu.

**Flash Back : **

J'étais dans cette petite pièce, elle était sombre. J'ai peur, peur de lui, qu'il me touche, m'approche. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans la vie, elle était devenue un cauchemar. Je souffrais, j'avais mal et je n'avais pas la force de leur dire. Je crois que mes idée étaient claire maintenant, il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui au plus vite. Je ne pus continuer mes réflexions car la porte du placard s'ouvrir dans un énorme fracas, son regard me foudroyant.

"Viens ici petit garce." Il attrapa violemment mon poignée gauche et il me tira hors de mon refuge ou j'avais trouvé la paix quelques minutes.

"Lâches moi ! Tu me fais mal.." Je pleurais, c'était la seule chose a faire je crois. Crier ne me serviré à rien.

"arrêtes de pleurer ! Personne ne pourra te défendre, IL ne pourra pas te défendre."

Et encore une fois, comme d'habitude, il était violent avec moi. Sa main se resserra brusquement autour de mon poignée puis il me le tordit, réussissant a me le casser. Il me poussa de façon a me faire tomber par terre et me gifla.

**"Tu as été vilaine Isabella ! Tu as encore pensé a lui quand je te baisais. Il ne t'aime pas merde ! Arrêtes de l'aimer et aimes moi plutôt qua lui. Aimes moi, moi Jacob et tu n'aura plus jamais d'ennuis, qu'Edward ton stupide meilleur ami. Maintenant rhabilles toi je t'emmène a l'hôpital. Et tu racontes que tu as fais une chute en ski tous a l'heure parce qu'attention Isabella, dis quelque chose sur ce que je te fais et tu es morte !**

_**Fin du flashback.**_

C'était quoi se souvenir que j'avais sur Jacob. Il était violent avec moi et j'étais terrorisé ?

**"Bella je suis désole, excuse moi mon amour, je voulais pas te faire du mal, je le sais en plus que tu as eu le poignée casser en faisant du ski..."**

**C'est... C'est rien Edward, ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je... On peut rentrer maintenant. Mais chez moi, et tu restes s'il te plait d'accord ?"**

"D'accord mon cœur"

Nous dîmes au revoir à tous le monde, puis nous rentrâmes chez moi. Une fois a l'intérieur je pris la main d'Edward et me dépêchais a aller dans la chambre bio fallait que je lui parle de mon souvenir que j'avais eu. Je le fis s'asseoir sur le lit et je l'assistance sur lui, enfouissant la tête dans son cou.

**"Tu as eu un souvenir n'est ce pas ?"**

"Oui, comment tu sais ?"

**"Tu as la même tête que Renesmée quand elle a eu sa perte de mémoire..."**Sa voix n'avait été qu'un soupir a la fin de sa phrase. "Elle me manque Bella.." des larmes coulaient silencieusement contre son visage. Je le serrais le plus fort possible, sentant aussi la peine qu'il ressentait.

**"Elle le manque.. A moi aussi.." **je pleurais aussi maintenant. Edward me serra très fort lui aussi, frottant doucement mon dos.  
**"Elle aurait 19 ans cette année. 1 ans et demi qu'ils l'ont toujours pas retrouvé"**

**"On la retrouvera un jour Edward, un jour."**

**"Peut être.."** Il m'embrassa tendrement le front puis il me regarda dans les yeux. **"Racontes moi ce dont tu t'es souvenu."**Je lui expliquais dans les moindres détails mon souvenir. Au fur et a mesure, je me collais de plus en plus a Edward, ce dernier me serrant de plus en plus fort, sa mâchoire de contractant.

**"Donc tu dis que c'est Jacob qui t'a casser le poignée pendant vos vacances au ski et non une chute ?"**

"C'est ce que j'ai vu dans mon souvenir"

"J'vais lui péter sa gueule mais pas maintenant, juste avant, tu pensais a moi quand vous baisiez ensemble alors ?"

"Ben je crois que ouais.."

"Mmh ça m'excite tous ça.."

"Edward !"

"Pardon, mais.. Enfin voilà. J'irais le voir demain. On va parler, entre homme."

**"D'accord. Tu as faim ?"**

"Oui énormément !"

"Tu ne penses qu'à manger mon pauvre.."

"Que quand c'est toi qui me fait a manger."

Edward et moi nous nous levions et on partit a la cuisine pour que je puisse faire a manger. Je fis un truc simple, spaghetti bolognaise. nous nous installâmes dans le salon et nous mangeâmes tranquillement, parlant de notre journée de cours...  
Nous étions assis sur le canapé regardant la télé, ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il me caressait doucement le bras en formant de petits cercle quand nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir, faisant apparaitre dans le salon Alec.

**"C'est que maintenant que tu rentres toi ?"**Jouer la grande sœur autoritaire n'était vraiment pas fait pour moi.

**"Eh cool relax j'étais chez Jane et toi hein ? Il fait quoi ici Edward ? Jane n'a pas le droit de dormir a la maison mais lui, oui !"**

"Nous on a 18 ans et toi 16 ! Et les parents m'ont dit oui alors calme toi et vas dans ta chambre, me fais pas chier !"

"C'est bon Bella calme toi.."

Alec partit dans sa chambre, furieux. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! J'ai 18 ans, pas 16 puis si les parents veulent pas et bien il se tait et puis voilà.

**"Je suis calme !"**

"Non ! Calme toi s'il te plaît. Tu es fatiguée puis avec ton souvenir.. Aller viens te coucher, je suis fatigué moi"

"Ok allons nous coucher.."

Edward était couché dans le lit, en boxer sur le ventre. Il me regardait, son magnifique sourire en coin aux lèvres. Je retirais mes vêtements ne restant qu'en sous-vêtements. Je vins ensuite me blottir dans ses bras, caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

**"Tu dors ?"**

"Hum"

**"Moi je voudrais bien en bisous avant que tu t'endormes..."**Il me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa tendrement. Edward se mît a me surplomber, ses lèvres ne s'étant toujours pas détaché des miennes.

**"Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ?"**

"Mmh.. Plus maintenant"

Je pouvais déjà sentir sa virilité durcir contre ma cuisse.  
**  
"Edward on peut pas y'a mon frère juste a côté."**

"Mais Bella.. Me fais pas ça. Pitié."

"Waouh Cullen qui supplie quelqu'un.."

"Bella..."

Je souriais et l'embrassais tendrement frottant mon bassin contre le siens. Edward essayait d'étouffer ses gémissements en nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Mes mains allèrent jusqu'à son boxer et je me mis à le lui retirer lentement, trop lentement a son goût a l'entente de ses grognements de frustration. Il me retira ma culotte, plus rapidement que moi sur lui puis avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit il le pénétra brutalement, m'arrachant un gémissement bruyant. Il commença ensuite de doux va et viens nous faisant gémir a l'unis son.

**"Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je veux dormir moi !"**

**"Ta gueule Alec !"**

Edward et moi avions prononcé cela en même temps. Puis Edward reprit ses vas et viens en moi, mordillant mon cou.

**"Han Bella ! Aller viens !"**

Ses coups de bassin en moi devinrent de plus en plus brutaux, l'arrivée de mon orgasme était proche. Sa main gauche vint titiller mon clitoris, ce qui me fit partir au septième ciel. Edward atteint l'orgasme juste après moi, se déversant en long jets puissant. Il s'allongea sur moi sans m'écraser et il se retira. Je l'embrassais tendrement caressant son dos. Edward mît fin au baiser doucement puis il le regarda dans les yeux.

**"Bonne nuit ptit cœur."**

"Bonne nuit mon cœur"

Edward me sourit, remonta son boxer puis ma culotte et il se positionna dans mon dos, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. J'éteignais la lumière et fermais les yeux, en attendant que Morphée m'emporte avec lui..

**"Bella, Bella debout.."**

"Mmh.. Il est trop tôt."

"Il est 7h et on va être en retard !"

Je n'eu pas le temps de contester que Edward commençait à lécher mon cou puis à le mordiller. Sa main gauche se mît à caresser ma hanche puis il commença à la glisser dans la culotte. Je me levais d'un coup, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**"Aller on se dépêche on va être en retard Edward ! Après tu dis que c'est moi."**

**"Moi qui pensais que tu voulais reste un peu plus longtemps au lit.."** Il me fit son plus beau sourire en coin et partit se doucher tandis que j'allais m'habiller puis j'allais me préparer un bol de céréale pour moi, Edward et la chose qui me sert de frère. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes après sans dire un mot, mangeant tranquillement. Un baiser sur ma joue me fit comprendre qu'Edward était là. Il me souriait puis il commença à manger son bol rapidement. Il avait pas tord de faire ça. Parce qu'on allait être à la bourre sinon. On rangea rapidement le reste du petit déjeuner et nous parties en direction du lycée.

Avant qu'Edward ne descende de la voiture je lui attrapais la main et le regardais dans les yeux.

**"Tu vas aller parler à Jacob hein ?"**

**"J'vais pas lui faire du mal, on va juste parler entre homme. Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais du sortir avec lui, rien que ce que tu m'as raconté ça m'a.."**

**"Ouais je comprends Edward ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça me fais de plus en plus peur tous ça. C'est vrai je l'oublie de ma vie à cause d'une chute, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi puis maintenant je pensais que ma vie était parfaite parce que en faite Jacob sort avec Irina mais ses souvenirs qui reviennent ça me.."**

Edward sortit de la voiture puis il fit le tour et ouvrit la portière, me prenant dans ses bras.

**"Chut.. Bella calmes toi."**Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Je serrais le plus fort possible Edward, ses lèvres déposant de petits baiser dans mon cou.

**"Ça va mieux Ptit Cœur ?"**Je hochais la tête et lui souris, tous comme lui.

**"Excusez moi de vous déranger mais es ce que je peux te parler Bella ?"**

Attendez attendez ! Irina vient de nous demander si elle pouvait me parler ?  
**  
"Oui bien sur Irina. On se rejoins à la deuxième sonnerie en bio ?"**

**"D'accord à tout à l'heure." Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et partit. "Tu me manques déjà.."** dit-il par dessus son épaule.  
**  
"Tu sais Bella, vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux..."**

"Euh merci."

**"Enfin bref euh je voulais te parler. Déjà désole d'être sortie avec Jacob quand il était avec toi, même si on m'a dit que tu as oublié Jacob parce que tu aimais Edward."**

**"C'est pas grave tu sais..."**

**"Ouais enfin. Es ce que tu as des souvenirs de toi et Jacob ?"**

**"J'en ai un oui.."**

**"Euh.. Je ne sais pas comment aborder la chose mais.. Dans ton souvenir, était-il violent ?"**

**"Oui.."**

**"Bella, je ne dirais rien, je te le promets. Tu sais il était aussi violent avec moi."**

**"Il était ?"**

**"Je rompus avec lui ce matin. J'en avais marre, ça faisait trois ans qu'il me faisait ça."**

**"Je te comprends, tu as bien fais."**

**"Peut être mais il ne l'a pas supporté, alors il a pas trouvé mieux que de lancer une rumeur sur moi, mais c'est vraiment gamin, voilà pourquoi rigole tous les gens quand je passe.."**

**"Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?"**

**"Il a dit que j'avais une bite. Nan mais t'imagine, c'est un vrai gamin. Et le pire c'est que les filles le croient donc elles m'ont toutes lâchés"**

Je n'en revenais pas, Jacob avait vraiment sortie cette rumeur. C'était.. vraiment gamin comme disait Irina.

**"Oui c'est vraiment gamin. Tu peux manger avec nous si tu veux."**

**"Merci c'est gentil.. On devrait aller en biologie, sinon Mr Banner ne va pas être content."**

Irina et moi nous dirigions vers la salle de biologie. En arrivant devant Edward, je lui parlais de ce que m'avait dit Irina et Edward se mit à rigoler, tellement la rumeur était ridicule.

**"Y'a pas de problème pour que tu manges avec nous Irina."**

**"Merci c'est gentil.."**

5 minutes plus tard le prof arriva et le cours put commencer. La mâtiné se passa rapidement, Irina était resté avec nous. J'avais appris à la connaître un peu mieux et elle était le totale opposé de ce que je pensais connaître d'elle. Nous venions de nous installer à notre table habituelle mais Irina se stoppa. C'est vrai, la seule place restante étant entre moi et Emmett. La pauvre.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas te manger. C'est un gros nounours !"**

**"Merci Bella pour le compliment, je suis touché."**

**"Allez assis toi."**

Irina sourit et s'installa à mes côtés. L'humeur à table été joyeuse, tous le monde parlés de tous et de rien, et avaient vraiment bien accepté Irina, sauf Tanya qui restait perplexe à la subite gentillesse de Irina. Emmett l'avait très bien accepté, il l'avait même serré dans ses bras pour la remercier quand elle lui avait donné le reste de ses frites. Sacré Emmett, quand c'est pour la bouffe. J'étais assise sur les genoux d'Edward et se dernier s'amusait avec mes cheveux puis il se mit à embrasser tendrement mon cou et ma mâchoire pour finalement m'embrasser tendrement.

"Putin mais ils peuvent pas arrêter un peu, déjà que j'ai ça à la maison, j'en veux pas à table."

**"Et quand on le fait devant Tanya, la pauvre, elle dit rien, alors tu arrêtes Alec."**

Edward sourit et prononça un **"Merci Jane"** avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

**"Eurk.. Ca ma coupé l'appétit."**

A 16h j'avais fini les cours, tous comme Irina. Je lui avais demandé si elle voulait rester avec nous, elle accepta bien évidemment. On s'installa dans l'herbe avec Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Tanya et Seth. Je trouvais que ces deux là c'étaient beaucoup rapproché. Il fallait que je parle avec Tanya, cela faisait tellement longtemps que on ne c'était pas retrouvé ensemble toutes les deux, mais ça c'est depuis qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble. J'avais raconté à tous le reste du groupe le souvenir que j'avais eu et Emmett c'était vraiment énervé. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme cela. Bien évidemment il fallait qu'il lance un sujet et qu'elle bonne idée de parler de cela.

**"Alors comme ça Jacob était violent avec toi ?" **dit-il en se tournant vers Irina.

**"Oui.."**

**"Il t'a déjà cassé quelque chose ? Comme pour Bella ?"**

**"Oui, à chaque fois qu'on me voyait avec un bandage, une atèle ou un plâtre c'était à cause de lui."**

**"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?"**

**"Emmett, laisse là tranquille.."**

**"Nan c'est bon Bella. La peur peut être, quand je faisais quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, ****il m'enfermait dans une pièce, en sous-sol.."** A la fin de sa phrase, sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. C'est là que je me souvenus des moments où Jacob m'enfermait dans cette pièce.

**"Je m'en souviens.."**

**"Tu t'es rappelé quelque chose Bella ?"**

**"Oui Emmett. Je me souviens qu'il m'attachait une chaine à la cheville.."**

**"Et il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce, elle ne pouvait pas bouger et elle était bayonné. Je me suis toujours demandé qui c'était, elle était toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce."**

Au parole d'Irina, pleins d'autres souvenirs me vinrent en mémoire. Un en particulier me marqua. C'était juste avant ma chute dans les escaliers :

Flash Back :

**"Jacob ! Qui c'est cette fille ?"**

**"Mmh.. Un jour tu seras, maintenant fermes là ! Sinon tu vas vite y retourner au sous-sol."**

**"Je vais le dire à la police, tous ce que tu m'as fais !"**

**"Oh vraiment ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai peur de tes menaces ? Tu ne me fais pas peur Isabella !"**

**"Ne m'appelles pas Isabella !"**

**"Et que vas tu me faire ? Tu vas le dire à la police ?"** Il se mit à rire, se rire que je détestais plus que tous, ce rire qui signifie qu'on se moque de vous. J'avais prévu de rompre avec lui aujourd'hui et j'étais plus que déterminé.

**"Je te quitte Jacob !"**

**"Pardon ? Tu ne peux pas faire cela, tu es à moi, pour toujours. Je t'ai choisis Isabella."**

**"Je ne suis pas un animal que tu dresses comme tu le veux. Et je ne t'appartiens pas !" **

Ma main c'était levée et je l'avais giflé le plus fort possible. Mais je n'étais pas plus forte que lui, alors il m'attrapa la bras et me bouscula avec force. Je perdis l'équilibre et chutais dans les escaliers.

Fin du Flash Back.

**"J'avais prévue de rompre avec lui !"**

**"Quand Bella ?"**

**"Le jour de mon accident."**

**"Que c'est-il passé ?"**

**"Je voulais rompre mais il n'étais pas d'accord, disant que j'étais à lui pour toujours et que c'était moi qu'il avait choisis. Alors je l'ai giflé puis il m'a bousculé et je suis tombé dans les escaliers."**

**"Je vais le tuer !" **Emmett venait de se lever brusquement.** "Irina il a cours où ?"**

**"Il est en sport."**

Emmett partit vers le gymnase comme une furie par Tanya et Seth.

**"Il faut qu'on libère cette personne !"**

**"Bella, on devrait appeler la police pour cela."**

**"Non Jasper, c'est à nous de le faire, j'aurais du réagir avant ! Qui me suit ?"**

**"Jasper, tu vas avec Bella, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule, moi je vais voir mon frère."**

**"Je viens aussi avec toi, j'aurais aussi du réagir avant."**

**"Bien, Jasper ?"**

**"Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon."**

Nous montâmes dans la voiture de Jasper. J'envoyais un sms à Edward lui disant qu'il me rejoigne chez Jacob dès qu'il sortait et que j'étais avec Jasper et Irina puis j'en envoyais un aussi à Rosalie pour la prévenir que Emmett était au gymnase avec Alice, Tanya et Seth. Nous arrivâmes en moins de 10 minutes à la Push, la réserve indienne où vivait Jacob. Jacob avait emménagé ici il y a 3 ans, seul depuis la mort de ses parents dans un incendie de leur maison du centre ville de Forks. Jasper se gara devant la maison. Nous sortîmes tous les trois et avançâmes vers la porte d'entré. Cette dernière était entre-ouverte. Mon portable se mit à sonner, je regardais le numéro, Edward.

**"Allô ?"**

**"Bella ne va pas là bas ! Jacob n'est pas au gymnase et des gens nous ont dit qu'il était partie juste après vous."**

**"C'est pas possible Edward, il n'y a pas sa voiture."**

**"Bella s'il te plait n'y va pas, on m'a tous raconté, c'est trop dangereux !"**

**"Je suis avec Jasper, je ne risque rien."**

Je me retournais vers Jasper mais je ne le vis pas, ni Irina d'ailleurs. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir entendu Edward crier mon prénom à travers le téléphone.

* * *

_Oui je sais, c'est vraiment sadique de ma part de couper ici mais vous verrez, enfin... Si, vous verrez.._

_A la prochaine fois ! J'essaie de poster un chapitre avant juin sinon c'est en juin ou peut être bientôt. _

_**Une ptit review ne fait pas de mal non plus ! ;)**_


End file.
